


There is a thin line between sanity and insanity

by Umeya_kun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I apologize in advance, Lila dies, OOC Marinette, One Shot, almost everyone is ooc, extremely fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeya_kun/pseuds/Umeya_kun
Summary: Lila pushed Marinette a little too far and pays the ultimate price...





	There is a thin line between sanity and insanity

The day had started off as any other, the students with the exception of Marinette crowded around Lila as she spun them a tale of extravagance and fame. Marinette sat in the far back, seething. She tried to tell them of the wenches lies but they merely brushed her off saying her jealousy had gotten to her, little did they know, her crush on Adrien had died during the event of Silencer, she found out his identity by accident, she was walking home when she heard talking in the alley, naturally curious she went to see, there, in the middle of the dark alley was Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir, her partner that had been getting just a little to pushy.

Marinette didn't bother telling him she knew, deciding it would be best to keep it a secret.

"-I'm sure I can get you an interview, Alya! Ladybug talks about your blog all the time!" Lila said

"Thanks Girl! I don't know what I would do without you!" Alya gushed

Girl, Marinette thought, that used to be my nickname

She glanced over at the group, Alya was standing next to Lila, her arm over the other girl's shoulder, they were laughing.

But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?

~*~*~*~

-Marinette-

I tried once more to tell them that Lila was lying, gave them one more chance to believe me, and they blew it. I ran to the bathroom, hands on the edge of the counter, staring into the mirror at my expression.

I was angry, hurt, betrayed, and worst of all, I was resigned to the fact that my used-to-be friends would never believe me.

"Marinette," a sickly voice laced with fake concern called out, "What's wrong?" a small, fake gasp resounded, "Were you crying?" her voice was mocking

I spun on my heel and faced her, expression angry and hurt.

"Don't pretend you care, Lila," I spat, "I know you're lying"

The girl in question laughed, it was short and cruel.

"Oh poor little Marinette, abandoned by the ones you thought you could trust because someone seemingly cooler than you appeared," she said haughtily, then with an extremely cruel laugh, "Too weak to stand up to a meddlesome crush! Too strong to back down from the challenge I pose! What ever will you do?"

I snarl, who does she think she is, then I smile, I laugh, it's more on the hysterical side but who cares?

Lila's haughty expression died, "What are you laughing about?"

I abruptly stop laughing, "You made one mistake, Rossi"

Her expression turned conceited, "Oh? Then tell me, what was my mistake?"

I smirk, "You forgot that I don't have to play nice~"

Her face fell, she was confused.

With that I left the bathroom and walked back to the classroom, This'll be a fun game~

~*~*~*~

~A Few Days Later~

Marinette became more isolated, her behavior was…stand-offish at best, she would randomly smile or laugh hysterically, her eyes had a certain gleam to them that no one could quite discern but it unsettled them, she no longer talked to any of them either.

No one in the class, not even Adrien, could get close. Everytime they tried she would scurry off or ignore them. They were disheartened but eventually decided that it would all blow over and forgot about it.

…

…….

……….

………….

And then, Lila disappeared. It was sudden, she left the school as normal, surrounded by at least 2 people, but then, once they reached her house, she went in but nobody saw her again. Her mother, Launa Rossi, was worried, her beloved daughter always told her when she would be out and when she should be back, she never texted her that night, meaning that she never planned on leaving.

Now, Launa wasn't the type to jump to conclusions, usually thinking of a reasonable, logical explanation for whatever it was she was thinking about, but when Lila went missing her mind was filled with warnings.

She immediately went to the police and filed a missing persons report. They couldn't do much yet since she had only been missing for about 3 or 4 hours but they assured her that they would find her daughter and that was enough to settle a few of her nerves.

…

……

………

…………

It was a near silent night at the abandoned factory, that is, it was until a scream pierced through the quiet.

"Shut up," Marinette snarled, she kicked the chair that held a bound Lila Rossi

"Let me go!" Lila cried

Marinette smirked, peered down at the girl and in a sing-song voice, "No, I don't think I will~"

Lila let loose a few tears, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?," Marinette asked incredulously before her tone turned to anger, "WHY?! You want to know why?" she shouted, "It's because YOU lied! YOU threatened me in a fucking school bathroom! YOU lied about me to my friends! YOU continually harassed me!" by this point she was panting, tears streaming down her face

"You wanna know why? It's because you chose the wrong person to fuck with," Marinette finished simply

…

…..

……..

………….

Lila Rossi was dead by sunrise, body covered in cuts and bruises before she was dumped into the lake, her body was never found nor recovered. After 3 years the police gave up and put her as deceased, her mother had a funeral a week later, only 3 people besides Lila's parents showed up to the funeral, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Nino and Adrien didn't cry but Alya did, she was devastated, she hoped beyond hope that her best friend would be found, but it was all for naught.

Marinette was never a suspect, for she was too nice, too kind to ever kidnap someone…..or so they thought. She lived the rest of her life in peace with her loving husband, Luka, and two kids, Lucy and Marin.

She never did forgive her classmates, albeit they didn't really give her a reason to for they never apologized or even spoke to her after their school days. She started her own clothing line on her last day of high school, it was a hit and continued to be, especially since Jagged and Clara continued to commission her over the years.

They all lived happily ever after……

Well, at least Marinette and Luka did!


End file.
